Xavier
Xavier, is a recurring character in The Powerpuff Girls, the leader of the Gangreen Gang. Season 1 From his base at the dojo, Xavier gave his orders to Lucas Neuwirth and his crew, which began with simple missions at Millennium Park, but eventually led to a break-in at the McCracken County Museum in order to steal the Book of Bakamin. After the successful retrieval of the book, Xavier informed the team that he would be arriving to picking it up in person the next. Christopher Mills, one of Lucas' gang who was secretly working for the police department, attempted to steal the book before Xavier could arrive, but was caught red-handed by Desmond Callahan. When Xavier arrived, dressed like a monk in green robes, Desmond already has Christopher tied to a chair. Xavier gave Desmond permission to do as he pleased with Christopher before killing him, which pleased him. He invited Lucas to join him back at the base and extended the same invitation to Desmond before leaving with the Book of Bakamin. A few weeks later, Tom Seaton dropped by Xavier's base at a closed-down dojo in order to checkup on how his money was being used by the gang. Lucas Neuwirth let him in, but neglected to contact Xavier, leaving Seaton waiting for a couple hours. When Xavier finally arrived, he came with a large gold altar, which eh revealed cost over ten thousand dollars. This infuriated Seaton, who threatened to cut off funding, but Xavier quelled his fears and showed provided a demonstration of the strength and ferocity gifted to Desmond Callahan thanks to an image tattooed onto him from the Book of Bakamin. Seaton was impressed. A few weeks later, however, Seaton had become disillusioned with the lack of improvement and questioned Xavier when he took the Gang to Millennium Park only to announce that the weather was not yet favorable. Xavier dismissed his questions and told Seaton to stick to his part of the plan. Seaton left, and Xavier called Lucas and Desmond to his side. He told Desmond to take the gang back to base, and separately told Lucas that he must receive the tattoo in order to participate in the summoning. Two days later, Xavier announced to the gang members that the weather was suitable for summoning and that it would happen that night. Lucas approached Xavier and told him he would accept the tattoo, which pleased Xavier. That night, Xavier and the Gang members arrived at Millennium Park in their vans for the summoning. Xavier came out of the van and told his operatives to take their positions and wait for the signal to kill their hostages. He had his altar set up in front of him and began to read from the Book of Bakamin. After a few minutes, Osborn was able to penetrate the barrier, although he was forced to retreat when Xavier proved he could throw up a personal barrier and fire shots of green energy. Later, Osborn convince [Wilson to go out and draw his fire. Xavier changed an energy blast at Wilson, and Osborn was able to sneak up and shoot him three times, killing him instantly and ending the ritual. Appearances Season 1 Category:Characters Category:The Powerpuff Girls characters Category:The Powerpuff Girls (Season 1) characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Males Category:Antagonists